A rotor is typically mounted to a support by one or more bearings. Each bearing may be press fit into a bore within the support. However, this requires high-precision manufacturing of both the support and the bearing. As an alternative to press fitting, each bearing may be adhered within a bore of the support. However, there is often difficulty in ensuring that an even coverage of adhesive is provided between the bearing and the support. This difficulty is compounded by the fact that, once the bearing is seated within the bore, it is not easy to rotate the bearing relative to the support. Insufficient or uneven coverage of adhesive may subsequently result in failure of the adhesive.